vicuriafandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are one of the humanoid races that inhabit Vicuria. Forming a major part of the Elder Races (along with dwarves and gnomes), the elves have lived on the continent for much longer than humans, but not as long as the other Elder Races. They live much longer than humans and are usually considered to be quite attractive. Elves are capable of interbreeding with humans (thus producing half-elves and quadroons) and dryads. Though elves are incredibly long lived, only young elves are fertile, thus elven populations tend to reproduce at a much slower rate than humans. While some elves tend to live in human cities, the majority of their population reside in the Elfenwood, a massive fey forest in the centre of the Northern Kingdoms. Like other nonhumans, elves are often persecuted by humanity. Because of that, many elves were members of the Songbirds, a band of guerrillas under the command of a charismatic leader named Dove. The Songbirds often strike at human colonies from the Elfenwood. Appearance Characteristic features of elves include pointed ears and small, identical teeth without cuspids (canine teeth). Elves tend to be very tall and lean, and due to their longevity often appear youthful. Elves are often considered attractive by humans. Like humans, elves choose to wear a variety of different clothing styles, although Dove's guerrillas are known to favour furs and hides, as well a large songbird feather that protrudes from his hat. Culture The elven culture places an emphasis on naturalism and living in harmony with the land, rather than bending it to one's will. Urban elves tend to be very scholarly or artistic, but can take up a variety of professions just like humans. Rural elves that do not live amongst humans live a somewhat simpler lifestyle, hunting, gathering, and living off the land as needed. In battle, elven warriors favour bows and metal swords, as well as light armour made out of furs and hides. They tend to be skilled at sword fighting from horseback. Language Most elves speak Elven, their traditional language. Almost all elves have at least a rudimentary familiarity with Norden, but many, particularly city-dwelling elves, speak both Norden and Souden just as well as any other human. Technology Elves have a tradition of hunting and gathering, unfamiliar with agriculture, and concepts such as Crop Rotation. Though many now are destroyed, elves were once capable of making great cities and palaces out of stone, though they did not make castles or fortresses. However many are destroyed or occupied and altered by humans. Elven bows are renowned for their light weight and ease of use, and experienced hunters often favour them over human bows. A style of Elven bow known as a zhefar is shorter in arc length and formed from a composite of wood and animal sinew. Society Elves created magnificent towns and palaces before the arrival of humans to the continent, and many modern human cities are built on the ground of destroyed elven cities. Many elves and half elves have managed to integrate into human society but are still faced with prejudice on a day-to-day basis. The majority have chosen to take refuge in the Elfenwood, in secluded clans, living off the land and avoiding all contact with humans if possible.